Two Usagi sans
by CheyanneChika
Summary: Usagi from a parallel universe where he and Misaki broke up falls into this universe. Explanations for how this is possible are provided. Will become a lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica**

Chapter 1

Usagi smiled down at his lover, who lay beneath him, struggling madly to escape. But there was no getting away this time. He thought, _I need my Misaki_, as he lowered his lips to the boy's.

Parallel Universe

Usagi stared out the window. It was snowing outside. He remembered that fateful night when he'd fallen in love. It had been snowing then too. He also remembered that it had been snowing the night His love had left him standing there while he walked away with Usagi's own brother; the one who could promise him a better life.

He heaved a sigh and fought back the tears he'd been holding in for so long. _I need my Misaki,_ he thought disparately.

He felt a tug and then he was being sideways.

Our Universe

A flash of light interrupted Usagi's ministrations and then something hit him from the side, knocking him off the bed. Meanwhile, something big landed on Misaki, who gasped and jerked wildly to get out from under whatever it was until it spoke.

"Misaki?"

Misaki stared up at Usagi-san. "Eh? But I thought—" At that moment, Usagi'san stood up beside the bed.

He stared at the Usagi lying on top of his Misaki. "Who the hell are you and what are you doing to things that aren't yours?" With that, he punched him.

The man grunted, rolled off the bed, slammed his head agaist the floor and knocked himself out.

Usagi walked across the room and turned on the lights. Misaki sat up on the bed and peered cautiously over the side of the bed. There lay Usagi-san. Misaki looked back at the one that had now come over from the light switch and was staring too.

Two Usagi-sans.

_Two Usagi-sans._

_**TWO USAGI-SANS!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Nii-chan, SAVE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!**_

**A new story…yay. Okay, this story actually involves having some knowledge of the string theory, which I am now going to attempt to explain: basically, there is an infinite number of parallel universes that are similar to ours as well as completely different. In this situation both universes are the same except that in this parallel, Misaki took Haruhiko up on his offer to live with him, and Usagi is too weak to go and get him back.**

**This is a new approach for me, I've never tried to do heavy duty research for anything I work on. (probably still won't) anyway, tell me if you find this at all interesting and wont me to continue it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica**

Chapter 2

(this part will be from Usagi mach 2's POV)

When I woke up, I was aware of two things. One was that my one true love was staring at me, looking entirely confused, and two, I was currently tied to a chair.

"Usagi-san," Misaki called. "He woke up."

"Misaki, you're here. You're—" I stopped as I walked into the room. I stared up at me. He was angry.

"Who are you?" The other me demanded. "Why are you here? How did you get in here?"

I stared at him. "What do you mean? And who the hell are you?"

"I'm Usami Akihiko, but you already knew that since you look exactly like me."

"I—" I didn't really know what to say to that. So I turned my attention to the boy.

"Misaki, what are you doing here?" Then a horrible thought occurred to me. "Is this some kind of sick joke My brother cooked up just to make me even more unhappy? Is he here too? He should be since he'd get crazy jealous if we were in the same room together." I was starting to lose it, I hated Haruhiko for taking Misaki from me. But why was he pouring salt on the wounds in my heart like this?

Misaki stared at me while the doppelganger said, "What are you babbling about. Misaki is mine. The day Haruhiko takes my Misaki is the day that I commit fratricide."*

"Huh?" I asked, thoroughly confused. "You're with Misaki, now? And who exactly are you?"

"I told you, I'm Usami Akihiko."

"No, I'm Usami Akihiko."

The other me and Misaki stared at me. "EH?" They both said simultaneously.

"Usagi-san," Misaki asked, looking up at the other me. "What if he is you? I mean like in those sci-fi movies, where people fall into other dimensions or step on butterflies or whatever."

"Impossible, Misaki. There is no such thing as falling through dimensions." The other me shook his head in denial.

"Maybe it is," I spoke up.

"Shut up," my doppelganger replied.

"No," I shot back, the flare I'd lost when Misaki had left me was returning with his being near. "For me, Misaki left me for Haruhiko. And I lost most of my sanity, along with my ability to write BL."

"I like that part," Miskai muttered. "Why can't you forget how to write those?"

My doppelganger ignored this and addressed me. "That's pretty pathetic, losing to Haruhiko like that, I mean, assuming this all isn't some weird ass dream."

"Shut up," I snapped at me. "You don't know anything. You've got it perfect here. You've got him." I jerked my head at Misaki. "You have the one you love, and, more importantly, I'm guessing he loves you back. My lover left me for my brother!" I paused. Then continued, "Not that I blame him. Haruhiko has everything I have, minus the sexual harassment and the exceptionally bad personality."

"Um, other Usagi-san," Misaki was talking to me. "Um, in your world, am I happy with Usami-ani? Because I know the Usami-ani here, and he's as bad as usagi-san here when it comes to attitude."

"Hey." My doppelganger sounded put out.

"Don't you dare say you have a good attitude, Usagi-san," Misaki snapped at him. "Anyway, am I happy there?"

"I don't know," I replied. "One day, you just said that Haruhiko could take better care of you than I or your brother ever could, and you packed a suitcase and left." I felt tears rolling down my cheeks as I recalled that night.

The other me snorted in what I was pretty sure was disgust. Misaki elbowed him. Then Misaki smiled at me and I felt my heart start to glow. "I'm sorry for the other me, who did that to you. I'm not going to do that, ever."

I smiled at him. "It's my fault." I said, sadly. "It's not like I tried to stop him. He just said he was leaving and I just sat there and watched him go. I should have stopped him. I know I probably could have made him stay, but I thought he would be happier with Haruhiko, so I just let him walk out without saying a word. I was so stupid."

"Wow," the other me said. "I really am weak and pathetic in this other dimension."

"What about me?" Misaki asked. "I must be a real jerk to do that to you."

My doppelganger looked down at Misaki warmly. "But you're not that person," he whispered, leaning down and kissing Misaki chastely on his lips. Misaki jerked back.

"Baka, not in front of…Other Usago-san." I silently thanked him. I hated anyone who touched my Misaki…even if it was _me._

TBC

**Okay, so that's the end of another chapter. I'm really stressed right now, so there are probably some really bad grammar errors, sorry. My reason for being stressed? I haved to study for a massive chemistry test and get this new chapter out and finish making birthday presence for my THREE baby cousins, who are all having a joint birthday party TOMORROW!!!!!!!!!! **

***Fratricide: the murder of one's brother.**

**Important 'fact' about the string theory: the way to fall through dimensions is by thinking the same thing that you in another parallel is thinking at the same exact moment but while doing different things. Like when one Usagi is messing around and the other is pining. Theoretically, they should swap places, but theories are cool because there are millions of them that can be altered slightly to fit your story, so this is the theory I use. My source is a show about parallel universes on the history channel.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: nope, junjou romantica is definitely not mine…(I could never write something that good.)**

Chapter 3

(this part is told from Usagi Mach two…again)

"So what do we do now?" I asked, wishing I had even the vagueist idea on how to proceed from here.

"Well, I'm going to bed," said my doppelganger. "Misaki, come."

"But Usagi-san, we can't just leave him here." The boy looked at me with sympathy in his eyes that I instantly wanted to get rid of with a good hard kiss, but…I was still tied to the damn chair.

"Yes we can. And that's exactly what we're going to do." With that, he grabbed Misaki's wrist and started to drag the boy from the room.

"Stop it, you'll hurt him," I yelped, worried for a boy who seemed so much like my one-time lover.

The grumpier version of me paused and turned back to glare at me. "I'm not the one who tried to crush him when he showed up.

I heard Misaki mutter, "No, you waited until I found out you were writing BL about my brother…then you tried to crush me."

The other me rolled his eyes, and looked ready to ignore the boy's plea. But then, he got this suddenly lusty look in his eyes. "Alright. I'll untie him."

Misaki brightened. "Oh good, and I can just—"

"If you kiss me, right here, right now."

Misaki turned pale. "But…Usagi-san."

"That's the deal, take it or leave it."

"Sorry about this," Misaki murmured before stalking over to my doppelganger, jumping from pale to completely flushed. He stood on tiptoes and pulled the other man down to press their lips together. I grimaced at the pair of them, jealousy ripping through my core. I started jerk at the bonds. Misaki wouldn't need to do this if I could get free on my own.

The other me was responding to this kiss very enthusiastically. He wrapped his arms around the boy and opened his mouth and all around made me sick, but the key point was when our eyes met. He glowered at me with a territorial look so fierce, that I cringed back a bit. Evidently, my doppelganger was much more strong willed than I was.

Finally, the two broke apart, the younger was gasping slightly. "You didn't have to go that far!" He snapped glaring up at the man.

"Mmm, but I wanted to."

"Usagi-baka," he muttered venomously. Louder, he said, "Deal's done, untie him."

The other me sighed, stalked over, and played with the knot until I felt its grip loosen. I jerked my wrists free, stood and in the same motion, smacked my doppelganger across the face. "Don't ever force Misaki to do anything he doesn't want to do, ever again!" I yelled at him.

The other me stared, surprised. Finally, he said, "Looks like you're stronger than I thought." He even smiled, slightly.

I turned to Misaki, who was frozen, staring at me for a moment before he threw himself at me and yelled, "My hero."

I turned red instantly, both from surprise, and the lust that always rose when Misaki was near me.

Two seconds after this, I was on the floor, with a black eye and the other me was draggin Misaki from the room. He looked back at me. "Maybe your Misaki left you because you never had him do something you thought he wouldn't want to do." Then they were gone, leaving me with the words _you thought he wouldn't want to do_ chasing themselves around in my head.

**Okay, so that was chapter 3. this one is less scifi and more just plan old drama.**

**Anyway, there will probably be three way yaoi either next chapter or the chapter after that so prepare yourselves…**

**(I'm gonna have to prepare too, my brain is melting just thinking about how I'm gonna write this)**

**oh before I forget, the reason these chapters are so short is because if they are any longer, even I start to get confused…seriously.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own anything.**

Chapter 4

(This is from Misaki's POV)

I woke up in my own bed, unsure of what to expect today. I peered into Usagi-san's bedroom, which was empty, so I looked over the balcony. I saw, to my surprise, the two clones sitting across from each other in the living room and talking. I couldn't make out what was said, but they didn't seem ready to rip each other's throats out yet, so I left them to it and went to get a shower.

…

(Usagi-1)

"So, in your world, you let Haruhiko walk all over you, is that right?"

The other man grimaced. "Not really. Misaki said he wanted to leave. I thought he would probably be better off with Haruhiko, so I didn't try to stop him."

"That was stupid," I said, heartlessly.

Akihiko-two laughed grimly. "I know. But it's too late now. Misaki is living in the family mansion now, and has gone beyond my reach."

"Don't be so pathetic. You want your Misaki? Then you take him back."

"It's not so simple."

"Umm, yes it is. All you have to do is go there, grab him, and carry him out. It's what I did when Haruhiko kidnapped my Misaki."

"Really?" The poor man looked hopeful.

"Of course, didn't that happen with you?"

"No, I knew Misaki was missing, but by the time I found him, he was at the hospital, having fallen from a second story window while he tried to escape."

"Ah." I sipped my tea and watched the other me. He was very similar to me, I decided. In fact, the only difference seemed to be that he had a weaker personality. Well, that could be fixed if he was willing to learn. After all, there was a Misaki he could practice with. I ignored the flair of jealousy that sprang up in my chest. After all, I was helping myself out by doing this. I set down my tea and looked Usagi two in the face. "Do you want to fix this?"

"Yes, more than anything."

"Alright, I will help you. The way to go about getting your Misaki back is to be much more assertive. That takes practice, so I'll let you practice with my Misaki, as long as you swear not to hurt, or try to sleep with him while practicing."

"Done. Besides, I want my own Misaki back. You can keep yours."

I raised an eyebrow. "Are you implying that my Misaki is not as good as yours?"

He looked taken aback. "Of course not. I'm just saying that I won't try to take your Misaki away from you."

"Good." I replied shortly.

…

(Back to Misaki)

Serving breakfast to people who look, sound and, for the most part, act the same is a very interesting experience. First, they both asked for their coffee, the same way at the same time. Then they ate starting with the same thing, and both moved fluidly as they shifted in their seats.

If that hadn't been creepy enough, they were both watching me with the same lusty look burning in their eyes. For once, I wished that it wasn't Saturday and I could slip away to University, but, no, I was stuck here.

Finally, both men stood at the same time and said "Time to work."

Then they looked at each other and laughed. Okay, now that was creepy. What's this all about? They'd been at each other's throats last night.

"Are you two getting along now?" I asked, finally.

"Oh yes." They said, simultaneously.

Then they both started moving towards me. My Usagi-san said, "Since Akihiko two is lacking the confidence to get his Misaki back. I've decided to help him out."

I took a step back. "Help him out how, exactly?"

"I'm teaching him to be more assertive so he can go and take his Misaki back."

I vaguely wondered if I should start running and never look back.

As they got closer I thought, _yup, definitely._

Of course, it was already too late.

**Okay, so I lied. Well, not lied, but couldn't bring myself to write the threesome yaoi yet. So I'm sorry. I will get to it. Meanwhile, read my other stuff if you want yaoi.**


	5. You know What This Chapter Will Be

**Disclaimer: nope, I don't own it. Period.**

**Chapter 5**

In the parallel universe.

Misaki looked absently mindedly out the window of a small storage room in the Usami Mansion. He knew that Usagi-san used to sit here and write his stories. He'd read through every story he could find in that small room. He missed the novelist. He had only left because he'd been mad and he'd thought for sure that Usagi-san would stop him. But he hadn't, and, being the stubborn ass that he was, Misaki had gone to the only place open to him: Usami-ani's home.

A knock at the door interrupted his musings. "Come in."

"Takahashi-sama," said the butler.

"Yes, Tanaka?" He had long since stopped calling the man Sebastien.

"You have a visitor in the second tearoom."

_A visitor? For me?_ "Who is it?"

"She said her name was Aikawa."

"Aikawa-san?" What was she doing here? Misaki stood and dashed past the butler and out into the hall. Reaching the room where she was, he composed himself for a moment. Then I stepped inside. "Hello, Aikawa-san, what brings you here?"

"Oh Misaki, do you know where Usami-sensei is?"

"Why would I know that?" I asked, confused.

"Because he has been missing for nearly a week. This is not his normal missing either, this is completely AWOL, left all the lights in the penthouse and the computer running type of missing."

Misaki froze. His true love was genuinely missing? Why? What had happened? A tear dripped down his face from the worry. At that moment, Haruhiko walked in with Isaka. "Hey Chibi-tan." Isaka said, lightly. "Aikawa-san, Haruhiko says he hasn't heard from Akihiko-kun either."

"Alright, thanks anyway." Aikawa grimaced. "I'm sure he'll turn up somewhere."

Then they left. Misaki looked up at Haruhiko, who despite giving him a place to stay, had stopped trying to get Misaki to sleep with him. Haruhiko looked only a little unsettled by the fact that his brother was missing.

Misaki turned and left the room without a word to the man. He retreated to Usagi-san's old hide out, and promptly burst into tears.

(In our world)

"Now wait just a minute here." Misaki started backing up, until he hit the counter. "What are you guys doing?"

"Other Akihiko, I'm going to have to break my promise," Akihiko 2 said as the two of them advanced on Usagi 1's lover.

"So soon?" Akihiko 1 asked. Then he shrugged. "Cant be helped."

They both reached for the teen simultaneously. And then Usagi 1 caught the boys lips with his while Usagi 2 dropped to his knees and began sliding his hands up Misaki's shirt. Misaki moaned into Usagi 1's mouth, as he felt himself getting hard.

"St-stop," he whispered in vain.

"Why should I?" Usagi 1 asked. Usagi 2 remained silent, following the other's lead.

Misaki started to answer, but it turned into nothing when Usagi 2 pinched one nipple, while Usagi 1, his mouth still fused to Misaki's, slid one hand into Misaki's pants.

Within about ten seconds, the positions changed dramatically. Misaki was suddenly sitting in Usagi 1's lap, buck naked, with Usagi 1's erection pressing hard against his backside. Usagi 2, meanwhile, was kneeling between Misaki's legs and taking a hesitant lick at Misaki's erection.

"This is supposed to teach you confidence," Usagi 1 reminded his doppelganger. Usagi 2 nodded and slipped his mouth around Misaki's dick. Misaki bucked and shuddered as Usagi 2 sucked him off. A few seconds before he could explode, he suddenly felt Usagi 1's finger entering him from behind. He gasped as yet more ecstasy washed over him. He came in a rush, moaning out, "Usagi-san."

Usagi 2 started to let go of Misaki when Usagi 1 said, "He's not quite done yet, it seems. To prove it, he inserted another finger and Misaki gasped as his erection began to perk up again. Usagi 2 grinned and started to playfully nip at his doppelganger's lover.

"Please stop," Misaki gasped. Usagi 2 instantly and abruptly stopped, pulling away. Usagi 1 stared at him in surprise while Misaki whimpered at the loss of the sensation.

"What are you stopping for?"

"Misaki said stop."

"So you just stopped every time Misaki said stop?"

"Well, of course."

Misaki looked at his lover, and as one, began laughing. "No matter what I say, Usagi-san just keeps going. These days I really just say it out of habit."

"You'd really just stop? You can't do that. No wonder he left you."

Misaki elbowed Usagi 1 in the ribs. "That's not nice."

"Doesn't stop it from being true."

"So wait, when Misaki says stop, I should ignore his wishes?"

"Exactly."

"Hey, wait a min—" Misaki started, but stopped when an evil grin spread across Usagi 2's face. He shot forward, suddenly returning to his assault on Misaki's dick. Misaki instantly lost the thread of the conversation as he moaned from Usagi 2's touch. Usagi 1 stuck a third finger into Misaki's opening and then began working at his pants with his free hand. Misaki moaned as his Lover's cock sprang free of his pants and pressed skin to skin against his backside. Usagi 1 lifted Misaki slightly shifted him into position just over his dick. Usagi 2 simply moved until he could easily continue his ministrations to Misaki's cock. Misaki yelled as Usagi 1 lowered him onto his cock. Misaki very nearly came right there. This was like nothing he'd ever felt before. A blowjob and being fucked from behind was just mind blowingly good. Misaki yelled, and moaned and screamed out his ecstasy and came after just a few thrusts. Usagi 1 soon followed after.

Both men sagged back against the cupboards while Usagi 2 sat up and looked at the pair of them. "I guess I have a bit of an idea how to get Misaki back now."

"Yeah," Usagi 1 panted. "Definitely."

**And there you have it. That is the long awaited threesome!!! It took me two hours and four Tylenol capsules to get through it, but there it is. I hope it was good, I have never had a threesome, let alone a gay threesome (being a girl) so a lot of this was guesswork. Please review and tell me how you think it went.**

**Oh and thank you to everyone who reviewed and everyone who looked at my stories on Thursday because I got a record 848 hits in one day (I'm REALLY happy about that)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: no, I don't own this or anything else for that manner.**

**Thank you Cherry-Anne Sponge for the idea behind this chapter.**

Chapter 6

Misaki woke up aware of two things: one, he was in bed, naked, and two, he was going to throttle both Usagi-sans for what they'd done. And he was starting with his own. _Where are you Usagi-san? If you're hiding, I'll kill you._

Meanwhile, in the parallel universe…

Misaki watched the news reel as it exclaimed over the disappearance of the bestselling author, Usami Akihiko. It had been announced the night before and the entire city seemed to be flipping out over the man's vanishing act. _Where are you Usagi-san? _Misaki thought, even as a tear dripped from one eye. _If you're hiding, I'll kill you._ At that moment, Misaki gasped as his stomach jerked violently.

Back in our universe…

Misaki scrambled out of bed only to be knocked flat by something heavy that fell onto him. He yelped, and spun, trying to knock whatever it was off of him. The 'thing' flung itself off Misaki and allowed him to turn and see what had been attacking him.

What he found was himself. "What the hell?" They both asked together. Misaki suddenly remembered that he was naked and dove for a pair of sweats on the floor. "Who are you?" He asked a sinking knowledge in the pit of his stomach.

"I'm Takahashi Misaki. Who are you?" The visitor glowered at Misaki as he tugged on pants.

"I am also Takahashi Misaki."

The other one raised an eyebrow. "Run that by me again?"

Misaki sighed; thank god he'd already done this once before. "I'm you from this universe. You're me from some other parallel universe. Or something to that extent. This is all really advanced theoretical physics and I'm flunking chemistry so I don't really get this stuff." (A/N: actual fact in my current life)

"So if that's true, then how do you know this explanation?"

"Well…" Misaki wanted to explain but it was deemed unnecessary when Usagi threw open the door.

"Is everything alright? We heard a loud—" he stopped dead at the sight of the two Misakis.

"Usagi-san!" Misaki 2 yelped, throwing himself at the older man. "Where the hell have you been? I've been worried sick and Aikawa-san has been going crazy. What are you doing here? Who's this strange boy who says he's me? Did you find a replacement? How did I get to your apartment from Usami's Mansion? What the hell's going on?"

"Err, Misaki," he addressed Misaki 1 over Misaki 2's shoulder, even as the boy embraced him. "Why are there two of you now?"

"What? You expect me to know? I don't even know why there are two of you!"

"What are you two talki—" he stopped when another voice said, "Is everything alright…in…here…" his voice trailed off as Usagi 2 saw his ex-lover embracing the other him. "Misaki?" He gasped, throwing a hand up to his mouth in surprise.

Misaki 2 looked at the other Usagi and said, "What the—" but he was cut off when Usagi 2 snatched him from Usagi 1's arms and caught him up in a tight embrace. "Misaki," he whispered over and over.

"Get off me, Usagi-baka." Misaki 2 struggled out of the man's arms. Then he looked at the scene before him: a copy of himself, along with his ex lover times two._ This is just too weird._ Finally, he said, "Which of you is _my_ Usagi-san?"

Usagi 2 raised his hand slightly. Misaki 2 walked over to him. Usagi 2 began to feel warm inside as the boy approached.

SMACK!

Usagi 2 staggered back, his face stinging. Misaki 2 glared at that man. "Why the hell did you let me leave. Why didn't you try to stop me?" His voice broke as tears came on in a rush. "Why-why didn't y-you try to get me back?" He sobbed. Usagi 2 moved forward as Misaki 2 staggered into him and sagged in the older man's arms. "I was just pissed off because you were always ignoring my true feelings and only seeing the superficial ones." I left because I was sure that you would stop me. But you di-didn't. You just let me leave."

"But then you went straight to Haruhiko."

"Only because I had nowhere else to go, baka. I couldn't go back to Onii-chan because he went back to Osaka, and I was sure that once I was with Haruhiko, you would come and get me. I-I thought you loved me."

Usagi 2's eyes filled with tears. "Of course I love you," he whispered. Then he kissed him. Usagi 1 and Misaki 1 looked at each other and then slipped out of the room to give their counterparts some privacy.

**Next chapter involves more yaoi, and will be posted either later tonight or tomorrow morning. Anyway, please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

**I'm too tired to put anything particularly witty up here, so I'm just gonna write the story.**

* * *

Chapter 7

(For the sake of my left ring finger, I will be referring to Misaki 2 and Usagi 2 as just Usagi and Misaki for the duration of the yaoi portion of this chapter. Then it will go back.)

Misaki stared up at the only man he could ever love. Tears continued to stream down his face, even as he reached up to wrap his arms around Usagi's neck. "I love you," he whispered as he pressed his lips to the older man's. Usagi took those three words and ran with them. He shoved his tongue into Misaki's mouth, deepening the kiss forcefully. Misaki grinned and opened his mouth slightly to allow Usagi more access, should he want it.

He of course did. He cupped Misaki's head, holding it in place while he practically bruised the boy's lips. Then he began stripping the youth of his clothes while the other did the same for him.

Both naked, they fell onto Misaki 1's bed and continued kissing. Usagi rolled so he was on top of his young not-so-ex lover. He started to kiss his way down. Misaki squirmed in pleasure as the man worked his way to Misaki's chest where he began sucking on Misaki's nipple. "Mmm, stop." Here it was, the moment of truth for Misaki. Before if he said stop, Usagi would, no matter what. They only ever had sex if Misaki didn't say anything. It was one of the reasons he'd been so mad at Usagi-san in the first place. Always obeying the uke, no matter the demand. It made Misaki crazy.

Usagi hesitated for a moment, then whispered, "No." And he returned to sucking the younger man's nipple. Misaki's eyes widened. Then he grinned, wrapped his fingers around Usagi's chin and pulled him up for another French kiss.

Usagi reached down with one hand and stuck a finger into Misaki's opening. Misaki gasped half in pain. It had been so long.

Too long.

Way too long.

Usagi, unfortunately, saw the pain and stopped. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, keep going."

"But you're in pain." He started to pull his finger out, but Misaki caught his wrist.

"Since I know you're gonna make me say it, I'm hurting because I haven't done it in a while. Not since you and I broke up."

"But you went to Haruhiko. Didn't he—"

"No, as soon as he had me, all he did was keep me around since I always fought him tooth and nail in the past. And I think he knows he would never stand a chance against you." (A/N: in the parallel world, Haruhiko is a bit calmer and less obsessed with taking things from his brother…on second thought, maybe he doesn't attack Misaki because he's just straight. Anyway, I'm just going on a tangent so we're getting back to the story.)

Usagi smiled and asked, "No one else?"

"Who else ever looked at me twice?"

Usagi grinned and murmured, "I'll be gentle."

Then he pushed two fingers in. "Liar," Misaki muttered under his breath before gasping in pleasure pain as a third finger went in. Usagi smiled tightly as he resisted the urge to stop because he knew that he was hurting his young lover. Then Misaki pulled his head down for an earth shattering kiss and all of Usagi's fears melted away. Then he positioned himself and thrust in to the hilt.

Misaki screamed his pleasure as the man he loved thrust into him again and again. He came in a rush, Usagi following, soon after. Usagi collapsed on his side, wrapping his arms around Misaki. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Misaki replied shutting his eyes.

Downstairs, Usagi 1 and Misaki 1 looked tentatively in the direction of the bedrooms. "Do you think they're done?" Misaki asked. Since they had been able to hear every single scream the two men had released, this silence was rather ominous. Misaki was still scarlet from listening to the two lovers as they reunited. He hoped to God that he himself had never made such a ruckus.

"Maybe we should have a little fun of our own." Usagi 1 reached for the boy he loved.

"Maybe in another universe." He started to leave the room. Usagi 1 caught him, and wrapped his arms around him.

Misaki sighed, knowing that he would not be able to escape.

_In the parallel universe..._

Aikawa stared at the phone in her hand. It was Usami Sensei's older brother. And he had just asked her she'd seen Misaki, who had vanished the day before. "Now Misaki-kun is missing too?"

_I bet he's at a rendezvous with Usami Sensei right now. _"He probably tracked down Usami Sensei for us."

"I am sure that is the case, please inform me of their return. Somehow, i doubt they will contact me." Then he hung up the phone.

"Of course, good bye," She replied to the dial tone in irritation.

_I hope you two are having fun, _Aikawa thought wistfully. _'Cause I'm gonna kill you both when you get back._

**

* * *

**

**This is probably the second to last chapter. If anyone wants it drawn out a bit more, then please tell me ideas for how to lengthen it.**

**Please review and I'll give you a cookie :)**

**Info on the OOC: Since Usagi 2 is a weak seme in the parallel universe, I made Misaki a more dominant uke. Actually, when I look back over that part, he acts a lot like Shinobu-chin in my opinion.**

**Info on the sciency crap that goes with this story: for the record, I have no idea how to get Misaki 2 and Usagi 2 back into their own world, since the video only covered the getting to a parallel and not the getting back from that parallel, and I don't have a TARDIS (doctor who reference; 2006) at my disposal to get them back. So from here on out, I am just making up crap.**

**Three cheers for crap: YAY YAY YAY! (ignore me, i'm kind of punch drunk right now, so i'm just writing stuff to make the word count longer.)  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Period. End of discussion.**

**For the record, this chapter was so humiliatingly cheesy that it gave me indigestion. (get it? Cuz of the che—never mind)**

**Chapter 8**

_In our universe…_

Misaki walked down the hall from Usagi's room, where he had stayed since his counterpart and lover were using his room. He knocked on the door and called, "What do you guys want for breakfast?"

There was no response. Misaki knocked again and pushed the door open.

The room was empty. "Hello?" He called. "Anyone?"

No answer. They were simply gone. Misaki saw both men's clothes still on the floor and a quick search told him nothing was missing from his closet or hamper. _Maybe they're already up._ Misaki flew out of the room and downstairs, hoping to come across two naked men in his kitchen. Then he considered, did he really want that?

It was a moot point anyway since the living room and kitchen were devoid of life.

He ran back to Usagi's bedroom. "Usagi-san! Us from the parallel world are gone."

"Eh?" Usagi woke and glared at his lover, who paled and took a step back. Why was Usagi-san always so pissed off in the morning?

"They're just gone. Their clothes are still in my room but they are not anywhere in the apartment."

"Then they probably went back. Now go away."

"Went back where?"

Usagi covered his head with a blanket. "To their own parallel," he muttered as sleep fell over him once more."

"Eh, what did you say? Baka, answer me." Misaki leapt on top of Usagi with ferocity and yelled, "TELL ME!"

_In the parallel universe…_

Misaki felt warmth wrapped around him. He stayed still, eyes shut tight, trying to drag out this dream as much as possible. It wasn't the first time that he'd dreamed Usagi-san had made love to him since they split up, but it had certainly been the weirdest. Still, it was something he wished were true. He wanted to bask in the warmth of his lover's arms forever.

Behind him, Usagi yawned and tugged the warmth in his arms closer. He did not want to let go of this thing that felt so much like Misaki. "He opened his eyes and looked at the back of his lover's head. He leaned forward, and kissed the boy's nape. The boy shivered appreciatively and murmured, "Usagi-san, please stay with me."

"Mmm, of course I will," He replied, yawning once more.

Misaki's eyes bugged open. _No way…_ Then he flipped over and came face to face with the man he loved. Usagi-san?" He asked, wondering if he was hallucinating.

"Morning."

"How? What? Why am I home?"

"Because we are stuck in a parallel universe where my apartment is exactly the same as ours."

"Huh? I thought I was having some weird ass dream."

Usagi smiled. "It wasn't a dream. You came back to me."

"Heh, I guess I did. Well, I'd better go get the other us and make them breakfast." Misaki stood and looked around on the floor for last night's clothes. There was nothing. Maybe the other Misaki took them to wash or something. So he went to the dresser, and opened it. A small puff of dust rose from the surface. Obviously, the other Misaki was not as meticulous and clean as he was. He sighed and grabbed some pants and a shirt. Putting them on he turned back to see Usagi-san had already gone back to sleep. Misaki smiled and left the room. He went downstairs and began digging in the kitchen cupboards. It took him all of a minute to ascertain there was nothing at all to eat here except for some insta-ramen. Irritated, he dashed back upstairs and went to Usagi-san's room. "Are you guys awake yet? There's nothing to eat, and I was gonna make breakfast."

No answer. He poked his head inside to find the room empty of people. However it was filled to the brim with crap. Evidently Misaki did not clean this room very well either…or at all, he decided, noting an empty pizza box on the dresser. Hmm, maybe they went out and left us. Then Misaki felt warmth at his back as Usagi-san came up behind him. He stared in the bedroom. "This-this is my room."

"Huh?" Misaki leaned back into Usagi's arms.

"This is my bedroom as in mine in our universe."

"Are you saying that we are back in our own world?"

"I think so." He walked in, looking around the room. "Yep, this is my room."

"Well, that explains why it's so dirty in here."

Usagi-san rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms still tighter around his lover. If we're here, then what happened to the other us?"

"I'm sure they're fine." Then a thought occurred to him. "You need to call Aikawa-san and tell her you're back. You've been missing for a while. All of Japan is freaking out."

"Very well." He sighed and released the boy who said, "I'm going shopping. I do not want to be here when Aikawa-san shows up and starts screaming at you. I also have to go to Your Family home to talk to Usagi-ani."

"Eh? Why?"

"Because he took care of me. It's the least I can do."

Usagi shot over to the boy and caught him up in a passionate kiss. "Please remember to come back."

"I will," Misaki gasped when he could breathe again.

"Bye, lover," Usagi murmured. Misaki flushed and fled the apartment.

**Okay, so this chapter is gonna take longer than I anticipated, so I'm gonna spread it into two chapters since I want to get something published tonight. So the story's not over yet.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica**

**Chapter 9 (From here on out the story will be told in the parallel universe, unless I sporadically change my mind and do something else.)**

Misaki arrived half an hour later, groceries in hand to find his lover sprawled out on the couch with a cigarette in his mouth. He looked totally at ease. "Did Aikawa-san leave already?"

"I couldn't get through to her."

"So she doesn't know you're back."

"Nope."

"Great." Misaki sighed and went to the kitchen to put away the food.

Five minutes later, Usagi called, "I'm going to go get some work done. I have an idea for a new BL story now."

"Oh?"

"Yes, it's about how there are Two Akihikos and only one Misaki. Oh the possibilities."

Misaki turned bright red. "You idiot, that never happened."

"But what if it had?" He lied. There was no way he was telling this Misaki what he'd been doing before the boy's arrival in the other world. "That would have been interesting."

"Whatever floats your boat." Misaki sighed and returned to the groceries.

…

Downstairs…

"Why do you need to get in here again," Aikawa asked the detectives as she fumbled with the lock on the front door to the apartment complex. This was the third time the cops had searched the apartment. She thought it was fairly obvious that the man was not there.

"We need to make sure nothing was overlooked. It is possible that he left some evidence of where he was going when he went off grid. A receipt or ticket stub."

"More like just pizza delivery receipts since that's all he's eaten lately."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, he and his lover broke up about six weeks ago." She turned the key in the lock and let the police in.

"You never mentioned this before."

"I didn't think it was pertinent to the investigation. But now he is missing as well."

"What? There is another person missing who is connected to this case? Who?"

"Takahashi Misaki." They reached the elevator, and pressed the up button.

"And this person is Usami Sensei's—?"

"Boyfriend," she finished.

"Uh huh and when did he go missing?"

"At least two days ago." The elevator pinged as the doors slid open. Everyone climbed inside.

"Is it possible that they are together?"

"Most likely."

"Well, that would have been helpful a little earlier," The man sounded annoyed.

"Sorry." The elevator opened on to the Penthouse floor. They filed out and went to the door. Aikawa put the key in the lock and turned it to reveal an empty apartment. The detectives spread out, examining the living room. One of them went into the kitchen. Then two yelps interrupted the search. Everyone ran to the kitchen. Two of them made it in and saw a boy clutching a bag of flour, looking startled before Usagi flew onto the indoor balcony and yelled, "Misaki?"

He looked down at all the startled police detectives staring up at him. "Who the hell are you people and why are you in my apartment?"

"Usami Sensei, where the hell have you been?" Aikawa-san shrieked at him.

"I was taking a vacation with my lover."

Aikawa raised he eyebrows while Misaki, who could hear everything despite being in the kitchen, turned scarlet. "But you gave us no notice, no signal. You were just gone. You left everything on and vanished off the face of the earth. And then Misaki went AWOL too. I mean, I knew you two were together, even though you'd broken up, but still, you should tell someone. Half of Japan thought you were dead."

"Err, Usami Akihiko?" The head detective looked up at the man.

"Yes?"

"Would you mind telling us where you were so we can close this case and tell everyone of your return?"

"Of course, I was sucked into a parallel universe where I met another me and another Misaki. I will be writing about it."

"Par-parallel uni-universe?" The detective stuttered. Then he sighed. "If you don't want to say, that's fine. Just tell someone next time you go there."

"Will do," he said with a smile.

As one, all the detectives turned and left, leaving Aikawa to glare daggers at her writer. "I did try to call when I got back this morning." Aikawa ignored this and started screaming.

"TWO WEEKS! TWO FREAKING WEEKS YOU WERE GONE! Where the hell were you?"

"I just said, I was in a par—"

"Don't give me that bull shit."

"But it's true."

Aikawa sighed. "You know what, I don't care. Just tell me next time you decide to take off."

"I suppose," Usagi said with a sigh.

"Good," she said, and left.

**Okay, now there is probably only one chapter left. Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own junjou romantica.**

**I know its been a while but I started with school again and to top off, I got sick and felt like crap for the last three days so I couldn't even stay upright long enough to type this.**

**Remember, this part of the story is still in the parallel universe so I get to make Misaki all horny and much more willing. For the record, the yaoi in this chapter is the most descriptive I can make it without it looking analytical, so I hope—well, the perverted, evil and sadistic me hopes—that this part is totally hot.**

**Chapter 10**

"Phew, that was close," Misaki murmured as the door snapped shut behind Aikawa-san. "I thought she would have at least beaten the crap out of you."

"Are you honestly implying that Aikawa could beat me up?" Misaki was seriously starting to damage the poor man's pride. (a/n: and I am damaging his pride by making him think that.)

"Yes," Misaki replied with absolutely no malice intended.

Usagi sighed, his ego fading as he looked at his lover. "You wound me so." He tried to make it sound like a joke, but failed miserably.

Then he decided that it was time to reclaim his pride. A hungry look filled his eyes as he launched himself at the younger man. Misaki yelped and leapt back, but not far enough as Usagi slammed into him and toppled them both to the ground.

Usagi slipped a hand up Misaki's shirt, turning his yelp into a moan. Misaki slid one hand into his lover's hair, gluing their mouths to one another's while the other hand started working at Usagi's belt.

Usagi, meanwhile, let his hands drop down to his lover's waist and reached to the front to unbutton his pants. That done, Misaki wiggled his hips until the pants slid down to his ankles. His boxers followed shortly after.

Then Usagi pushed up the boy's shirt to expose his nipples. Misaki moaned as the man leaned down and suckled on one of them. Usagi also tortured him by toying with the other nipple with his left hand while running his right fingers ever so lightly over Misaki's full erection. "Usagi-san," the boy gasped out, panting and whimpering. "Stop, please…"

Usagi struggled hard to ignore the boy's pleas, only just managing it. Misaki screamed in pleasure as Usagi suddenly gripped his erection and began pumping it. Usagi grinned fiercely, pleased he could make his lover scream like that. He released Misaki's nipples and shot up for a quick, but still earth shattering, kiss before he slid down, his tongue trailing along until he reached Misaki's length.

Then, without hesitating, he took the boy in his mouth.

Misaki shrieked, and came right there. But he was nowhere near finished. Usagi smiled as best he could with his mouth full of Misaki. He started pumping the boy again and he threw his head back, gasping. "No," he gasped. "Usagi-san, stop."

Usagi would have ignored him, but Misaki reached down, grabbing his hair and pulling gently until Usagi came up. "I want you in me when I come again." Usagi looked down at the boy who smiled up at him in pleasure-pain. Usagi nodded and held out three fingers to the boy. Misaki eagerly took them into his mouth, sucking and licking more than was necessary. Usagi's own erection twitched in his half hanging open pants at Misaki's playful sucking.

Then he pulled away and lifted Misaki's legs over his shoulders. Misaki looked up at him and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you, too," Usagi replied as he stuck one of his damp fingers into Misaki's opening.

Misaki gasped in ecstasy. Usagi pumped that finger in and out for a few seconds before another finger joined it. Misaki struggled to remember to breathe as he looked on.

When Usagi inserted a third finger, Misaki closed his eyes and gave his every sense up save for touch. He lay, bathing in desire, as he fought not to release just yet. He gasped out when Usagi pulled all his fingers out. Misaki opened his mouth to protest, but stopped when he felt Usagi's erection pressing into him.

"Misaki," the seme whispered, and thrust himself fully into his uke. Misaki's yell mirrored his lover as the older man shoved into the younger one over and over again. Misaki lost control and came, splattering both their chests. Usagi followed him into ecstatic bliss a couple of thrusts later. Then he collapsed on his lover. He rested his head on the boy's chest, panting and gasping in perfect sync with his lover.

Once he remembered how to talk again, Misaki said, "Wow…that was just…wow."

Usagi laughed. "I know what you mean."

"That…we should definitely do that again." Misaki smiled, and ran a hand through Usagi's hair.

"What, now? You gotta give me a couple minutes to recuperate. I know I'm good, but not that good."

Misaki shoved him lightly. "Conceited, much?"

"With good reason."

Misaki rolled his eyes, but was too pleased with this new and improved, sexually deviant Usagi-san to give damn about a little bit of conceitedness.

Usagi lifted himself up off Misaki's chest and leaned forward to kiss him on the lips. "I can probably be ready again in about ten minutes." He smiled seductively.

"You're on."

**Okay, so that was fun to write. What does everyone think? Please review. I think I will post one more chapter just to wrap things up. So see you next time.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own junjou romantica.**

**Hey everybody! I got an A on my chem. test (I know, I'm scared too) so my mom is letting me go to the library whenever I want to. Which means I'll have time to write my stories :)**

Chapter 11

Haruhiko arrived home to the sounds of thumps and crashes. He hurried upstairs to find Misaki packing. He coughed slightly from the doorway. Misaki turned and looked at the older man. "Usami-ani."

"Misaki."

"Erm, I made up with Usagi-san, so I am going to move back in with him." Misaki grimaced as he realized that he was kind of dumping the man who had taken him in when he had had nowhere else to go.

Haruhiko didn't say anything further. He just turned and left the room. Misaki sighed and returned to his packing.

…

Usagi waited, not so patiently, for his lover to return to him. He had been expressly ordered to not follow the boy to his old mansion. This of course meant wearing a hole in the carpet from pacing back and forth. When the boy finally arrived, suitcase in hand, he leapt across the room and slammed the teen back against the wall, kissing him fiercely. He'd worried constantly about what the bastard would do to his poor little lover.

Misaki dropped the suitcase and wrapped his arms around his seme. He opened his mouth slightly, allowing Usagi's tongue to probe inside deeply. Misaki allowed it for a moment before shoving the older man away. "Enough, I still have to make dinner." He started to ignore the younger man, but held Usagi back and continued, "Just because that other Usagi told you to be more dominant doesn't mean you can be all over me every three seconds, now be a good lover and get off of me."

Usagi sighed, but gave in. He knew Misaki would be for dessert anyway. Usagi stood up and helped his lover off the floor. Still, as long as he waited patiently, Usagi would always get what he wanted.

_In our universe (yes, we are going back to the normal Usagi and Misaki)_

"I wonder how the other us are doing." Misaki was working in the kitchen, making dinner while Usagi sat at the table, fingers flying over a keyboard. At Misaki's words, though, he paused, letting his hands rest on the table.

"I'm sure they're fine. I mean, they are really just us with just a slight personality change."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Misaki returned to work, but there was a slight tension in his shoulders.

Sensing this wasn't the real reason why Misaki was talking about their doppelgangers, Usagi asked, "Is something wrong?"

"I'm just wondering how they got back." (a/n: a lot of people are probably wondering that so here is my answer...be prepared fore cheesiness.)

"Maybe they went back because they finally made up."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that because they broke up, their world got thrown out of whack. They got here because here was the only place they could fix it. Then once it was fixed, their universe pulled them back."

"Uh huh," Misaki replied skeptically, resisted the urge to hit him. "Baka! That's got to be the worst theory ever."

Usagi raised an eyebrow. "Have you got a better one?"

"Well no, but flying, pan dimensional monkeys coming to the penthouse and carrying them back to their own universe has more logic than one break up throwing an entire universe out of whack."

"Fine, be a romance killer." Usagi returned his focus to the computer before him. he was writing his latest BL novel...three guesses who was involved, and you'll need all three *wink, wink.* Misaki refocused on making food, still worrying about Usagi 2 and Misaki 2 mysteriously vanishing in the middle of the night.

...

After dinner, Usagi began pursuing his usual after dinner sex. Misaki had homework and was trying his hardest to focus on it. Usagi had his hand up Misaki's shirt, which was making things very difficult.

Finally, he turned to Usagi. "Baka, will you sto—" Usagi took full advantage of Misaki's now open mouth. He kissed the boy hard. Misaki was stunned momentarily, allowing Usagi to drag the boy from the table and onto the floor. "Usagi-san," Misaki yelled when Usagi broke the kiss. "Get off."

"I'm not like the other me, remember? Which means I don't pay attention to what you say."

"Yeah, but still, you should stop. My sensei will beat me up if I don't finish it. Besides, I'm still wondering about 'us'."

"They are _fine_, trust me."

Misaki rolled his eyes. But he did trust Usagi with everything he had. So, when Usagi attacked his lips once more, Misaki allowed Usagi it without a fight. What did it matter anyway. Usagi always got what he wanted in the end.

**The End**

**So that is the end of this story. I loved writing it. Thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews, and for giving me inspiration when I got stuck. I love you all. Please review this last chapter. Thanks again.**

**Oh, side note, I will be posting a new story in a few days. So please read it.**


End file.
